Circumstantial Magic
by Jellicle Tribe
Summary: My Story is about what happens when illness strikes one of the Jellicle Tribe members will they be able to come together to help the tribe member in question. Or will the illness be the victor. It all depends on if they can forget about the past and look to the future. Please review.


_ACT ONE: _ THE ``CAT``ASTROPHY

**SCENE ONE:**

_Kittens playing in the background_

**Jemima:** Hey Electra and Victoria, do you want to play with a rubber ball or a game of tag? Your choice. I'm good either way.

**Electra:** Sure I'll play tag. What about you Victoria, want to join us?

**Victoria:** I'll take the ball please!

**Jemima:** Okay, here you go.

_Gives the ball to Victoria._

_Victoria__plays with rubber ball. _

**Jemima:** We should ask Etcetera if she wants to play too.

**Electra:** Sure, why not! The more the merrier, right?

**Electra:** Hey Etcetera, do you want to play tag with us?

**Etcetera:** Sure, sounds like fun. Tag! You're it.

_Tags Electra. _

**Electra:** Hey! No fair! _Giggles. _

_All play tag._

_A few minutes later._

**Jellylorum:** Dinner time every one.

**All Kittens:** Okay!

**Jennyanydots:** Don't forget to wash up before you eat.

**All Kittens:** We won't!

**Electra:** Whoops! I almost forgot.

_Washes up. _

Okay I'm good.

**Demeter:** _To MungoJerrie and RumpleTeazer. _What about you two, have you washed up?

**MungoJerrie and RumpleTeazer:** Nah.

**Alonzo:** Then I suggest you bound over there and get to it.

**MungoJerrie:** _(Complains)_ Awe do we have to?

**Munkustrap:** If you don't wash, then no supper for you two, you got that? _(Ordered) _NOW MARCH!

**RumpleTeazer:** _Gulp._ Okay we'll wash right MungoJerrie.

**MungoJerrie:** Okay fine! I'll wash up.

_(Whispers) _Wow I never thought Munkustrap would have the guts to deny us dinner.

**RumpleTeazer:** _(Whispers)_ I know it's kind of funny to see him so serious. _Giggles._

**MungoJerrie:** _(Whispers) _Shhh. Don't laugh he will catch us otherwise.

_Both wash up._

**Bombalurina:** Has everyone washed up?

**All Kittens: **Yes.

**Jellylorum:** Then form a line to take your mice from Skimble.

**All Kittens:** Yes Ma'am.

**Skimbleshanks:** Hello young ones, come take your mice from Skimble, but be careful, they're hot.

**All Kittens:** Yes, Skimble. Thank you, Skimble.

**Tumblebrutus:** Ouch that hurt! _Drops his mouse._

**Coricopat and Tantomile:** (_In unison)_ Skimble told you it was hot.

**Tumblebrutus:** Yah, I know, thanks for reminding me!

**Admetus:** How do both sets of twins manage to do that?

**Plato:** Do what?

**Admetus:** You know, speak in unison.

**Plato:** I have no Idea.

**Tugger:** Hello ladies.

**Demeter:** _Hiss_es. What's he doing here?

**Bombalurina:** Come on Demeter, lighten up will you. Hi Tugger.

_Flirts with Tugger by rubbing against him. _

**Tugger:** Hey Bombalurina.

**Etcetera:** Hey Tugger.

_ Bounds off the wall. _

**Tugger:** Hey Etcetera, got something for you.

_ Gives her a rat._

**Etcetera:** Gee thanks, Tugger.

**Tugger:** Ah … I will only feed it to you if you don't scream.

**Electra:** Yah, like that will ever happen.

**Jemima:** Electra be nice.

**Victoria:** Yah, she has a crush. _Giggles._

**Etcetera:** _To Electra. _Hey!

Okay Tugger, I promise. Now can I PLEASE have the rat?

**Tugger:** Okay.

_ Feeds her the rat._

Got to fly. Catch you ladies later.

**All Kittens:** Bye Tugger.

_Tugger Leaves._

**Demeter:** At least he's gone now.

**Jellylorum:** You don't have to be so uptight when he comes around, you know.

**Electra:** Yah, it's not like he's Macavity or anything.

_Jemima hits Electra._

**Electra:** What? It's true.

**Jennyanydots:** Yes, but it takes a long time to heal old scars…

_Hugs Demeter._

And even more time to regain trust.

**Demeter:** Finally someone who understands my logic.

**Munkustrap:** Sorry to break up the dinner party, but has anyone seen Quaxo?

**Demeter:** No, why?

**Munkustrap:** He never came to dinner. Alonzo!

**Alonzo:** Yes sir.

**Munkustrap:** You haven't seen Quaxo have you?

**Alonzo:** No, I haven't.

_Quaxo stumbles in from the rain._

**Munkustrap:** MungoJerrie, help him.

**MungoJerrie:** Why does Quaxo need helping?

**Rumpus Cat:** Well duh! Can't you see, he's ill! I saw him up on the roof earlier this evening.

**Quaxo:** Sorry I'm late. I got cau… _sneezes…_ caught in the storm. _Coughs twice._

**Jennyanydots:** Oh you poor dear, you must be chilled to the bone. Come warm yourself up by the fire.

_She and MungoJerrie assist Quaxo to the fire._

_Quaxo shivers from the cold by the fire._

**Demeter:** Alonzo!

**Alonzo:** Yes Ma'am?

**Demeter:** Would you mind getting Quaxo a warm dish of cream?

**Alonzo:** Yes ma'am, right away ma'am.

_Leaves to grab a dish of cream._

_A few minutes later, Alonzo returns with a warm dish of cream for Quaxo._

**Pouncival:** Whoa! A dish of cream! Is it mine?

**Jellylorum:** No! That's not for you, it is for Quaxo.

**Pouncival:** _To the kittens. _Oh, ah, hey guys.

Can anyone tell me … what happened to him?

**MungoJerrie:** Don't know, but he feels warm, and he has a terrible cough.

**Skimbleshanks:** Aye, that he does lad … Poor lad.

**RumpleTeazer:** I wonder what's wrong with him?

**Alonzo:** (Whispers) Quaxo? Quaxo?

_Gently shakes him awake._

_Moans quietly half asleep._

**Quaxo_:_**_ (Whispers) _What?

**Alonzo:** Here, drink this it will help.

_Quaxo takes the warm dish of cream from Alonzo and drinks it. _

**Quaxo: **_(Says weakly)_ Thanks Alonzo.

**Alonzo:** No problem.

_Takes the dish away from Quaxo_.

**Quaxo:** (Whispers) Jenny.

**Jennyanydots:** Shhh. Stay warm you need your rest.

**Alonzo:** She's right you know.

**Quaxo:** (Whispers) Okay.

_Coughs twice and sneezes._ F_alls asleep._

**Cassandra:** Sleep well my young magician.

_Strokes his fur. _

_Victoria enters the room. _

**Victoria: **Who is … that by the fire?

**Plato:**_ (Whispers) _Wait!

**Munkustrap:** Victoria, Rumpus would you mind taking my place?

**Rumpus Cat:** Of course Munkustrap.

**Munkustrap:** Victoria I'm afraid I have some bad news.

**Victoria:** _(Panicked voice)_ What is it? … Tell me!

**Munkustrap:** Your brother…

**Rumpus Cat:** Has fallen ill.

**Victoria:** _(In desperation)_ NO! Misto my brother! PLEASE let him be all right!

_Runs towards Misto._

**Munkustrap:** _(Ordered)_ Rumpus STOP her!

**Rumpus Cat:** _(Ordered) _Victoria Stop!

_Holds Victoria back._

**Victoria:** _(screams) _Let go of me! He's my brother you have to let me see him!

_Shoves Rumpus off._

**Rumpus Cat:** You can't see him now, but you will.

_Victoria breaks down in tears and runs out of the room._

**Plato:** _(Worried voice)_ Victoria wait!

_Steps forwards after Victoria. _

**Skimbleshanks:** Let her go lad, let her be.

_Puts a consoling paw on Plato's Shoulder._

**Munkustrap:** She needs to be alone.

**Asparagus:** (sarcastically) That went well.

**Plato:** _(upset) _If you say so.

_Walks away. _

_Outside of the den the moon is shining bright._

_Victoria cries herself softly to sleep. _

**_SCENE TWO:_**

_The next morning._

_Victoria talking in her sleep_.

**Victoria: **No Misto please let him get better. It is all my fault.

**Macavity:** You are not responsible.

_Victoria jumps up startled_.

**Victoria**: _(Panicked Voice) _Macavity!

**Macavity:** (_puts his finger to his mouth)_

Shhh. What are you doing out here by yourself?

**Victoria:** Well I … ah!

**Macavity:** Don't be afraid I just want to help you.

_Sits down beside Victoria._

Now tell me, what's on your mind?

**Victoria:** It's Quaxo.

**Macavity:** Ah! the young magician.

**Victoria:** _(whimpers) _Yes.

**Macavity:** And? _Dries her tears. _

**Victoria:** Oh Macavity, I'm scared for him. He's really sick right now and we don't know what's wrong with him, that's what scares me the most. You see he got caught in the storm last night, and … oh Macavity will he ever get better?

**Macavity:** I know you're scared, but you know how clever Quaxo is. He must have been caught completely off guard, and yes he will get better all he needs is the right medication and care. And you know how you can help him the most?

**Victoria:** No, how?

_Puts her head on Macavity's chest_.

**Macavity:** Be there for him.

_Puts his arm around Victoria. _

**Victoria:** I know … but.

**Macavity:** I'll say it again you are not responsible … right?

_Smiles softly at Victoria._

_Victoria looks up at Macavity and smiles_.

**Victoria: **Yes sir I understand.

**Macavity:** There now, do you feel better now that you got that off your chest?

**Victoria:** Yes sir. Thank you sir

_Sighs with contentment and relief. _

_Falls asleep peacefully in Macavity's arms._

**Macavity:** Let's get you home and into bed shall we, you've drained yourself with all this worrying.

_Carries Victoria back to the den_.

**SCENE THREE:**

_Back at the den Quaxo's condition is worse._

**Munkustrap:** Jenny, how is he?

**Jennyanydots:** The poor dear he's exhausted from coughing, and his fever is getting worse.

_ Puts her paw on Quaxo's forehead to check the progression of the fever. _

I have put a cold cloth on his forehead to help with the fever, but I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do for him right now.

**Munkustrap:** You have been up with him all night. Now it is your turn to get some rest, I will take over from here.

**Jennyanydots:** Alright I'm quite tired myself. Take good care of him.

_ Leaves to go get some rest._

**Munkustrap:** Don't worry I will.

_Takes Jenny's place beside Quaxo._

_Quaxo_ _gently grabs Munkustrap's paw._

**Quaxo:**_ (In a hoarse voice_) Munkustrap can I please have some water? My throat is so dry and sore.

**Munkustrap:** Of course Quaxo I will be right back.

_Leaves to go get a dish of water for Quaxo._

Quaxo _coughs and sneezes twice._

_Macavity__enters the den with Victoria asleep in his arms._

**Munkustrap:** I don't believe it! What do you think you're doing here Macavity?

**All Kittens:** Victoria! And Macavity?

**Skimbleshanks:** Leave her be young ones, she has had a rough night.

**All Kittens:** Yes, Skimble.

**Macavity:** Yes she is finally sleeping peacefully.

**Munkustrap:**_ (Angry whisper)_ Let her go!

**Macavity:** Easy Munkustrap, I just found her asleep outside the den. She seemed like she had a lot on her mind, so I let her vent it out on me. In other words I'm aware of your situation.

**Munkustrap:** Thank you Macavity.

_Steps forward to take Victoria from Macavity_.

**Macavity:** She's alright though, I have not harmed a single hair on her head I promise.

**Asparagus:** Ah, you have other obligations to fulfill.

_ Puts his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder._

Go and see to Quaxo, I will get Victoria.

**Munkustrap:** Thank you Asparagus.

_Pats him on the back._

**Asparagus:** You're welcome.

_ Goes to get Victoria from Macavity._

**Macavity:** I'll try not to wake her, here you go.

_Gives Victoria to Asparagus._

**Asparagus:** Thank you Macavity for bringing her back unharmed.

_Takes Victoria._

**Macavity:** Don't mention it.

**Asparagus:** Bo'ness can you come with me please?

**Bo'ness:** Yes sir, What did I do?

**Asparagus:** Nothing, I have a favor to ask of you.

**Bo'ness:** Yes, what is it?

**Asparagus:** Can you keep Victoria company? When she wakes she will need someone to confide in.

**Bo'ness:** Yes of course sir.

_Hisses at the sight of Macavity_.

What are you doing here?

_(Yells)_ DEMETER!

**Asparagus:** Shhh. You'll wake them both, Quaxo and Victoria.

**Demeter:** What is it Bo'ness?

_(Shocked Voice) _MACAVITY!

**Asparagus:** Now you've done it!

_Quaxo Moans startled at the mention of Macavity_.

**Munkustrap:** Shhh. Calm down your safe.

_Puts a reassuring paw on his chest._

_Quaxo relaxes and falls asleep. _

**Demeter:** You let him in? Munkustrap you can't do that.

**Munkustrap:** Demeter, given the circumstances I had no choice.

**Bo'ness:** Sorry sir. I didn't mean to scare anyone, it's just that…

**Asparagus:** I know, come with me.

**Bo'ness:** Yes sir.

_Both Asparagus and Bo'ness leave for Victoria's room._

**SCENE FOUR:**

**Macavity:** Even a mysterious criminal can have a sensitive side once in a while.

**Demeter:** _(In disbelief)_ Yah right!

**Bombalurina:** Demeter, he just brought Victoria back unharmed.

**Jellylorum:** Yes, so you might want to make an exception.

**Macavity:** I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you for that, but please for the sake of him can we at least try to get along.

_Points to where Quaxo is sleeping._

**Demeter:** _(Annoyed)_ Oh alright! But I don't have to like it!

_Turns on her heel and leaves the room._

**Bombalurina:** She'll get over it.

**Growltiger:** Aye mate-y she'll have to.

**Cassandra:** Growltiger, Griddlebone when did you get here?

**Growltiger:** _To _everyone. You can't always be serious.

**Griddlebone:** We sailed into port just this morning. By the way we picked up a stowaway.

**Growltiger:** I believe it is Old Deuteronomy.

**Griddlebone:** What's all the commotion about anyway?

**Munkustrap:** It's Quaxo he's got a really bad cold, he got caught in the storm last night.

Here you go Quaxo.

_Gives the dish of water to Quaxo._

**Quaxo:** _(In a hoarse voice)_ Thank you Munkustrap.

_Takes the dish of water and drinks it._

**Munkustrap:** Your welcome but try not to talk for a while, and let your voice rest.

_Takes the dish a way from Quaxo._

_Quaxo shakes his head yes and falls back to sleep._

**Growltiger:** I'm sorry to hear that, I liked that magician. You've done a bang up job with him mate-y.

**Griddlebone:** Except you're missing one thing.

**Growltiger:** The right medication.

**Griddlebone:** Which in this case would be cough and cold medicine.

_Quaxo asleep, coughs twice and sneezes. _

**Macavity:** Right, I'll go get the medicine.

**Jellylorum:** Wait a minute … Now you're going?

**Macavity:** _(Annoyed) _Look I just want to help him get better!

**Demeter:**_ (In disbelief) _You've got to be kidding me. You're sending HIM for the medicine.

**Tumblebrutus:** What's with Demeter? All Macavity wants to do is help!

**Skimbleshanks:** Aye lad, but you've got to remember she has trust issues with him.

**Pouncival:** Now there is something you don't see every day.

**Coricopat and Tantomile: **(_in unison)_ What?

**Pouncival:** Munkustrap and Macavity working together.

**Admetus:** _To Coricopat and Tantomile. _Seriously how do you two do that speaking in unison thing?

**Jemima:** Yah, it's really quite creepy.

**MungoJerrie:** We don't know.

**RumpleTeazer:** It just happens!

**Rumpus Cat:** Call it twin and sibling intuition.

**Bombalurina:** Demeter! It doesn't matter who brings the medicine, STOP being such a Pollicle dog about this.

**Jellylorum:** That's right, we're doing this for Quaxo remember.

**Demeter:** Oh alright!

**Macavity:** Yes, since when do you need to be in the tribe to help someone?

_Tugger_ _enters the room._

**Tugger: **What have I missed?

**Munkustrap:** _(Annoyed) _where have you been!? Never mind!

_Kneels down to Quaxo._

_Quaxo Feverishly dreaming_ _he is Mistoffelees._

**Quaxo: **No! please don't hurt my sister, you will have to go through me.

**Macavity:** Then go on, use your magic, I DARE you! You can't hurt me without hurting her.

_ Victoria_ _tries to escape from Macavity's grip. _

**Victoria**: _(screams)_ Don't worry about me!

**Quaxo: **(_Shouted)_ Never! Victoria I won't leave you!

_Evil Macavity laugh._

_Back in reality. _

**Munkustrap:** Shhh. Calm down your safe.

_Puts a reassuring paw on his chest._

**Tugger:** Out … Do you have a problem with that?

_Looks down at Quaxo._

What happened to you little buddy? You look terrible.

**Munkustrap:** While you've been hanging out in the alley little brother, Quaxo's caught himself a really bad cold.

**Tugger:** Is that my fault!?

**Exotica:** Gentleman that is enough, none of this is going to help Quaxo.

**Old Deuteronomy:** You do want him to get better, don't you?

**Tugger:** (_sarcastically) _Well yeah!

_Macavity__Steps on Tugger's tail._

**Tugger:** Ouch! What was that for!?

**Old Deuteronomy:** If we start fighting amongst ourselves we're doomed.

**Rumpus Cat:** Since your here Tugger, why don't you take your brother's place.

**Munkustrap:** It's your turn to take over.

**Tugger:** My turn?

_Turns to leave._

**Macavity:** Enough, I'll be back as quickly as I can.

_Leaves to go get the medicine for Quaxo._

_Runs past Bustopher. _

**Bustopher:** That cat is in a hurry!

**Rumpus cat:** Bustopher, when did you get here? Never mind, stop Tugger from leaving!

**Bustopher:** I was in town and thought I would drop by.

_Grabs Tugger by the scruff of his neck._

Oh no you don't, not this time.

**Tugger:** Ouch! easy on the fur! Alright I will do it.

_Takes Munkustrap's place._

**Munkustrap:**_ (Ordered) _Tugger do not move from that spot, unless he asks for something.

**Tugger:** Alright I won't, I promise I won't let anything happen to him.

**Munkustrap:** I'll hold you to that.

_Leaves the Room._

_Quaxo is in a sleep state. When he hears Tugger's voice his eyes flutter open._

**Quaxo: **_(In a strained voice) _T … Tugger?

**Tugger: **yes I am here!

**Quaxo: **_(In a strained voice) _Please take me away from here! I … I don't want to be seen like this!

**Tugger: **Okay, I can do that.

_Strokes Quaxo. _

_With a look of concern._

Bombalurina, his fever!

**Bombalurina: **I know, keep an eye on it and let us know if it rises!

**Tugger: **Gotcha!

_Quaxo shutters with a feverish chill and his whole body ached as Tugger gently picked him up from his resting place by the fire. Immediately after being picked up by Tugger Quaxo falls into a comatose state, sleep and illness over taking him. _

**Etcetera: **_(Protests) _What are you doing!? If you move him you'll get in trouble.

**_Tugger: _**_(turns to Etcetera with the ill looking Quaxo fast asleep in his arms) _Then I'm in trouble.

**Skimbleshanks **It's time this young lad was in bed anyway.

_Walks over to Tugger and strokes Quaxo._

**Etcetera: **_(Protests) _But … Munkustrap …

**Tugger**_: (Annoyed)_Isn't here is he!

**Skimbleshanks: **_(Scolding) _That's enough Etcetera!

**Etcetera: **_(Sheepishly) _Yes, Skimble, sorry Skimble.

**Skimbleshanks: **Get this poor lad to bed Tugger; he's in need of some rest.

_Still stroking Quaxo._  
**Tugger: **Agreed.

_Looks around at all the kittens and cats that were listening and watching with worried looks on their faces._

_(Sarcastically) _No wonder he couldn't sleep, there's a lot of cats around here.

**Skimbleshanks: **_(Smiles) _Aye that there is lad. Chuckles softly.

**Bombalurina: **Don't worry about Munkustrap Alonzo and I can handle him.

_Turns to Alonzo. _

**Alonzo: **He won't be a problem

**Jellylorum: **The only thing we want you to worry about is Quaxo.

**Tugger: **Understood.

**Cassandra: **Take care of our young magician.

_Tugger carries the ailing Quaxo to the quiet and privacy of his room. _

**SCENE FIVE: **

_Munkustrap enters room to find Tugger and Quaxo are missing. _

**Munkustrap: **Where did they go? _(Disappointed) _Tugger, he deliberately disobeyed me!

**Etcetera: **Told yah he'd get in trouble.

**Jemima: **Shhh.

**Skimbleshanks: **That's not a fair assessment lad.

**Bombalurina: **Well actually, he followed his orders to the letter.

**Munkustrap: **_(Frustrated) _If that's true then, where did he take him?

**Jellylorum: **_In a stern voice)_Quaxo's ill, where do you think he took him!?

**Munkustrap: **_(Thoughtfully) _To his room, but that means...

**Skimbleshanks: **Aye lad, he asked to be taken to his room.

**Alonzo: **_(Nervously)_Ah … sir?

**Munkustrap: **_(Frustrated) _What!?

**Alonzo: **_(Nervously) _You might want to take a look at this.

**Munkustrap: **_(Exasperated) _What did Tugger do now?

**Alonzo: **_(nervously) _It's not what he has done, but what he's doing.

**Munkustrap: **_(Frustrated) _Alonzo! What's going on!?

_Gives Alonzo a questioning look._

**Alonzo: **_(Nervously)_It's something you have to see to believe, come follow me and I'll show you.

**Munkustrap: **_(sarcastically) _Then go on, show me I'd love to see what my little brother's been up to.

_Both Alonzo and Munkustrap leave for Quaxo's room. _

**SCENE SIX: **

_Alonzo leads Munkustrap to Quaxo's room and knocks on the doorframe. _

_Tugger turns and walks over to them, he had just finished putting Quaxo to bed. _

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _Hello Munkustrap, Alonzo.

**Munkustrap: **_(Demanded) _Where is Quaxo!?

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _He's fine he's resting now, See for yourself.

_Tugger motions Munkustrap into the room with his paw as he steps away from the doorway. _

**Munkustrap: **_(Amazement) _Well would you look at that!

_Quaxo lay curled up in a bed of soft blankets. In a feverish but unbroken sleep. He was as pale as a ghost. His chest hurt from coughing so much that it felt like he was gasping for air. His body ached so badly now that he felt like Old Deuteronomy. He felt dreadfully ill. _

**Alonzo: **_(Quietly) _You'll be alright then now sir?

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _Yes, thank you, Alonzo.

**Alonzo: **_(Quietly) _Right, I'll leave you two to it then.

_Leaves the room._

_Both Tugger and Munkustrap are now sitting at Quaxo's bedside watching him as he slept._

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _He's more of a suffer in silence type, you know that.

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _Of course, given his shy nature it's only natural he'd want to be shut away from the others until he is well, sorry I doubted you Tugger.

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _it's fine if I were you I would've doubted me to.

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _What makes you say that?

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _Well let's face it; I am famous for wanting the opposite of what's given to me.

_Looks towards the door._

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _Forget it!

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _Don't worry I won't leave him.

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _Until I release you.

_Tugger looks over at Quaxo. _

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _No, not even then.

_Quaxo was woken suddenly with the world's worst stomach pain plaguing him. Tugger with quickness grabs Quaxo and holds him in an upright position. _

**Tugger: **_(Urgently) _What's wrong Quaxo?

**Munkustrap: **_(Amazement) _Well that didn't take much!

**Quaxo: **_(Pained) … Stomach!_

_Doubles over in pain. _

When will it stop!?

**Tugger: **_(soothingly) _It will be over soon I promise.

_A few minutes pass and the cramping stops. Quaxo moves like he is going to be sick and Tugger senses that, and grabs a bucket and anticipates Quaxo will be sick, because he clutches his stomach._

**Tugger: **_(Soothingly) _Just let it come, you'll be alright!

**Munkustrap: **_(Sarcastically) _Don't miss!

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _You're not helping!

_Quaxo becomes sick._

**Tugger: **_(Congratulating)_ Well done Quaxo!

**Munkustrap: **_(Congratulating) _That was well brought up!

**Quaxo: **_(Relieved) _That felt good!

**Tugger: **_(Playfully) _I bet it did!

**Munkustrap: **_(Cheery) _Especially after getting something like that out of your system!

_Quaxo looks at Tugger and moves his paw to his throat and Tugger knows that he means water. Tugger pours him water and Quaxo drinks it hastily._

**Munkustrap: **_(Shocked) _How in heaven side are you doing that?

**Tugger: **_(Matter of fact) _He's not that hard to figure out.

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _I can see that!

_Tugger moves to empty the bucket and Munkustrap moves to intercept him._

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _No! I'll empty that, you get him back to bed.

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _You got it!

**Munkustrap: **_(Satisfied) _Good, glad we covered that!

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _Me too!

_Munkustrap takes the bucket and leaves the room. Tugger turns back to Quaxo._

**Quaxo: **_(Quietly) Tugger, _did I get you in trouble?

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _No, it was just a misunderstanding. Come, lay down.

_Tugger helps Quaxo lie down. _

**Quaxo: **_(Quietly) _... my stomach still hurts.

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _I'll make it go away Quaxo; I'll make it go away.

_Puts his paw on Quaxo's stomach and massages._

How does it feel now? Better?

**Quaxo: **_(Quietly) _Much, much better!

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _Good, try and rest.

**Quaxo: **_(Quietly _I'll try.

_Quaxo falls into a restless sleep._

_Munkustrap returns with the bucket, and hands it out to Tugger._

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _Keep that close; I think he might be needing that again.

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _I think you might be right!

_Tugger can feel Quaxo's uneasy stomach underneath his paw._

**Munkustrap: **_(Quietly) _I trust you'll be alright with him then?

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _If anything happens, you'll be the first to know!

_Munkustrap realizing that everything was in order and to his satisfaction left the room._

**SCENE SEVEN:**

_Later that afternoon in Victoria's room._

**Asparagus:** There, that should make her more comfortable.

_Puts Victoria down on her bed._

**Bo'ness:** Sir, Do you think she'll be alright? She has been asleep for a long time, almost all morning.

**Asparagus:** She'll be alright, she obviously needed the rest. Keep an eye on her will you.

**Bo'ness:** Yes sir, I will.

_Asparagus leaves the room._

_Victoria _s_till fast asleep._

_Cassandra enters room with lunch for Bo'ness and Victoria._

**Cassandra: **_(Whispers) _I brought you two some lunch. How is she?

**Bo'ness: **_(Whispers) _She is still asleep.

_Victoria stirs in her sleep and suddenly falls out of bed._

**Victoria: **Whoa!

**Bo'ness: **Oh good your up…mouse?

**Victoria: **Ah…no thanks, not right now.

I couldn't possibly eat anything at the moment.

**Bo'ness: **Fine! (_Cheerfully) _More for me then!

_Eats the mouse she had offered to Victoria._

**Victoria: **_(Exasperated) _who does he think he is? What does he want me to do? BEG!

_Sits down on bed._

**Cassandra: **I know he can seem a little overprotective at times, but he means well.

**Victoria: **It's just not fair; all I want to do is be with him in his time of need and they just won't hear of it! I don't know what to do, especially with Munkustrap!

**Cassandra: **Perhaps you should talk to him?

**Victoria: **I asked him nicely but he refused!

**Bo'ness: **Well actually… You sort of screamed at him, it was a bit frightening.

**Victoria: **Do you really think that he can deny me my right; this is MY brother we are talking about after all!

**Cassandra: **_(Thoughtfully) _No, Perhaps not. I am sure something can be arranged. Bo'ness? Do you mind making some arrangements with Old Deuteronomy to let Victoria see her ailing brother?

_Victoria with a hopeful look stares at Bo'ness_

**Bo'ness: **Okay… sure. Is he the big cat? Or the tabby?

**Cassandra: **He is the big cat that you will often find on the tire.

**Bo'ness: **Right… Okay good! Okay fine! I'll be right back.

_She leaves to go ask permission from the Jellicle leader._

**SCENE EIGHT: **

_Bo'ness enters and runs into Munkustrap. _

**Bo'ness: **_(Surprised) _Oh! Sorry.

**Munkustrap: **_Puts a paw on her shoulder. _

That's quite alright.

**Bo'ness: **_(In awe of seeing him)_ Your…umm umm...

**Munkustrap: **_With a warm smile._

I'm Munkustrap.

**Bo'ness: **_(shyly) where is Old _Deu-teron-omy?

_He motions with his paw to where Old Deuteronomy is sitting. _

_She moves timidly towards him unsure as to what to say._

**Bo'ness: **_(Stammering) Excuse me? Sir? Might I… have… Gulps a word? _

**Old Deuteronomy: **Of course my child. Come forth. No need to be afraid. Now what is on your mind young one?

_She slowly moves closer to Old Deuteronomy._

**Bo'ness: **Well sir it's about Victoria. She desperately wishes to see her brother in his hour of need you see? But the silver tabby… _(To self) _ What was his name again?

**Old Deuteronomy: **Do you mean Munkustrap? What about him?

**Bo'ness: **Yes, that's him. I think Victoria feels as if he is keeping her away from her brother when he needs her most.

_Old Deuteronomy contemplates what she says._

**Old Deuteronomy: **I see. It is true that he can be overprotective at times. Under the circumstances though, I think it would be fair to allow Victoria to see Quaxo.

**Bo'ness: **_(happily) _Oh thank you sir! Victoria will be very pleased.

**Munkustrap: **Well then, you'd better go get her!

_He appears out of the shadows and Bo'ness jumps back in a jolt of surprise.__Jennyanydots comes out of her room still sleepy from her nap._

**Jennyanydots: **Don't worry dear, he is completely harmless.

**Munkustrap: **Sorry If I startled you. _Puts an apologetic paw on her shoulder._

_Bo'ness still intimidated by what Victoria had said looks up at him. Munkustrap seeing her hesitation kneels down in front of her and gives a warm smile._

**Bo'ness: **Should I bring her now?

**Munkustrap: **Yes! Go on, Hurry.

**Bo'ness:**_ (Under her breath) _Yes.

_Bo'ness skips off excitedly to tell Victoria the news. _

**SCENE NINE:**

_Bo'ness returns to Victoria's room. _

_Victoria with a hopeful look stares at Bo'ness in anticipation. _

**Victoria: **Well, what's the verdict?

**Bo'ness**_: (Happily) _They said you could see him; I'm to bring you right away! _Smiles._

**Victoria: **_(Gratefully) _Oh, thank you Bo'ness!

_Hugs Bo'ness. _

**Cassandra: **_with a smile._

See I told you something could be arranged. Well done Bo'ness.

**Bo'ness: **_(Cheerfully) _Thanks!

**Cassandra: **I'll leave your lunch here for later in case you get hungry, for now go see your brother.

_Gives Victoria a warm smile. _

**Victoria: **Thanks Cassandra, lets go Bo'ness.

_Pulls Bo'ness eagerly by the arm. Bo'ness loses her balance._

**Bo'ness: **Whoa! Okay I'm coming I'm coming! _Laughs._

**Cassandra: **Oh, One tinny little thing before I forget, Tugger is watching the master.

**Victoria: **_(in surprise) _Tugger!

**Cassandra: **I know shocking isn't it off you go now your brother needs you.

**Victoria: **Right!

_Both Bo'ness and Victoria leave for Quaxo's room._

**SCENE TEN:**

**Bo'ness: **Victoria I've always wondered something, why does Cassandra refer to your brother as master?

_Victoria smiles. _

**Victoria: **_Laughs._Because when he is Mr. Mistoffelees she is his assistant. _smiles_

**Bo'ness: **Ah, Now I get it! _Smiles. _

_A look of realization and excitement crosses Bo'ness's face._

**Bo'ness: **_(excited) _Your brother is Mr. Mistoffelees! Lucky! It must be quite a show.

**Victoria: **(_Smiles) _Yah I guess I am pretty lucky. I keep forgetting you're still new to the tribe.

**Bo'ness: **_(excited) _So what's it like having a magician for a brother?

**Victoria: **_(Frustrated) _Being a magician doesn't change the fact that he's my little brother, who in case you haven't noticed is lying sick in bed!

**Bo'ness: **_(Apologetic) Oh_ right, I'm sorry, we won't talk about it anymore promise. _Smiles. _

**Victoria: **_(Forgivingly) _It's okay, wait till he gets better and back on his paws, then you'll see something really amazing!

**Bo'ness: **_(Excited) _Really! What is it?

**Victoria: **I'm not telling a magician never reveals their secrets don't you know, you'll have to wait and see.

_Smiles Knowingly. _

_They Arrive at Quaxo's room. _

**Bo'ness: **Wellhere we are! I hope your brother gets better soon Victoria.

_Puts her paw on Victoria's shoulder. _

**_Victoria: _**You and me both Bo'ness and thanks.

**Bo'ness: **Any time.

_Bo'ness leaves and Victoria enters Quaxo's room. _

** SCENE ELEVEN: **

_Later at Quaxo's bedside, Victoria kneeling down beside him. Tugger is present but sitting with his back turned. Quaxo is worsening. His fever and cough are making it hard for him to breathe and his stomach pain had returned. _

**Quaxo: **_(In a strained voice)_ Victoria…You've come.

**Victoria: **Of course I came, I couldn't leave you alone. If only they would have let me come sooner.

**Quaxo: **_(In a strained voice_) No, maybe it's better this way. _Dry Cough_

_Victoria touches his forehead,_ which was drenched in sweat and burning up with fever

**_Victoria_****: **Oh you poor thing! You're burning up! This is all my fault.

_ Has a flashback of Macavity saying to her that she is not responsible for what happened._

Don't talk like that, you will get better you'll see!

**Quaxo:**_ (In a strained voice) _At least I got to see you.

**Victoria: **Shhh. I'm here, I won't leave you. Rest now.

_A flash of panic crosses Quaxo's face and he looks like he will be sick._

**Quaxo: **_(In a pained voice) _Tug…

_Sits upright in a jolt of panic as he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. His body still ached something fierce and he was dripping in sweat. Moaning he clutched his stomach as it churned. Victoria props him up. His stomach was killing him panting he pushes through the pain as his stomach started to cramp up._

**Quaxo: **_(In a pained voice) Please_ Tugger! …_Gasps in pain…_ make it stop! Please! It's…_Gasps in pain…_back!

**Victoria: **_(Worried voice) _What's back? Tugger what's he talking about?

**Tugger: **It's his stomach.

_Tugger leaps to his feet and is at his friend's side in a flash with the bucket._

_Quaxo still clutching his stomach now with both paws doubles over in pain. As the cramping sensation gripped him even worse than before, it became unbearable to handle. _

**Tugger: **(Soothingly) It'll be over soon.

**Quaxo: **_(In a pained voice) _It hurts so much! _Gasps in pain. _

**Tugger: **_(Soothingly) _I know, I know it hurts Quaxo, just let it run its course.

_Rubs Quaxo's back soothingly_.

**Victoria: **_(Soothingly)_ You'll pull through this Quaxo, you always do.

_Quaxo hugs his stomach and moans in pain. A few minutes pass and as quickly as the cramping started it stopped. At least he could breathe easier now. He sat up from being hunched over and released his vice like grip on his stomach. Still feeling sick to his stomach though he clutched his stomach once more as it churned. _

**Victoria: **(_Worried Voice)_ Tugger will he be alright?

**Tugger: **He'll be fine Victoria his stomach's just very upset with him.

_. _**Victoria: **_Looks over at Quaxo._Clearly.

**Quaxo: **_(In a pained voice) _I know what's coming now!

_Gasps in pain._

**Tugger: **It's okay buddy, just let it come it will make you feel better.

_Rubs Quaxo's back soothingly._

_Leaning over the bucket Quaxo gags and coughs in anticipation of becoming sick. _

**Victoria: **Just relax, it'll come.

_Still leaning over the bucket Quaxo vomits and gives a sigh of relief._

There that's better isn't it?

_Gives Quaxo a warm smile_.

_Quaxo looks up at his sister and smiles weakly in agreement._

_Tugger pours him a glass of water to quench his thirst and hands it to him._

**Tugger: **Drink it.

_Quaxo drinks the cup of water, and becomes sick again._

**Tugger: **Better out than in, hay buddy.

_Rubs Quaxo's back soothingly and pours him another drink and hands it to him._

_Quaxo takes the glass of water from Tugger. _

**Quaxo: **_(in a relieved voice) _yah, you can say that again, thanks Tugger, I'm sorry. _Coughs twice. _

_Rubs his upset stomach and looks down embarrassed. _

_Tugger kneels down to meet, his sick friend's gaze. _

**Tugger: **You're apologizing for being sick to your stomach.

_Gently strokes Quaxo's forehead which is still burning hot to the touch. _

You are a strange one you know that, why in Heaven side would you apologize for something like that?

**Quaxo: **_(In a strained voice) _I don't know! Guess I'm just feeling a bit guilty for having put you through that. _Coughs four times. _

**Tugger: **Don't be if you're sick you're sick, besides that's what I'm here for and I promised Munkustrap I would take care of you.

G_ives Quaxo a warm smile. _

**Victoria: **Yah, besides everyone gets sick once in a while, no one is completely immune to these things you know, not even you Misto.

Gives Quaxo a warm smile.

**Tugger: **That's right so there's no need for you to feel guilty about being sick.

**Quaxo: **_(in _a strained voice) I guess you're right.

_Smiles weakly and coughs. _

**Tugger: **You'd better drink that.

_Points to the cup in Quaxo's lap. _

**Quaxo: **_(in a Strained voice) _Oh, right.

**Victoria: **Sip it slowly this time and see how your stomach reacts to it.

**Quaxo: **_(in a Strained voice) _Alright.

_He drinks the glass of water slowly. Tugger is ready with the bucket in case Quaxo became sick again. Quaxo becomes sick for a third time, As Tugger rubs his back soothingly. _

**Tugger: **There it comes just let it out buddy; I knew you still had some left in you.

**Victoria: **Good thing you were prepared Tugger.

_Smiles at Tugger gratefully. _

**Quaxo:**_ ( in a relieved voice) _Yah, good_ thing thanks, Tugger. _

_Smiles weakly. _

**Tugger: **I do what I can. _Smiles. _

_ **Victoria: **_Try taking another drink. You need to stay hydrated.

**Tugger: **I agree just take it little by little.

**Quaxo: **_(in a strained voice) _I'm not so Shure about that, I'll probably just get sick again.

**Victoria:** You never know until you try.

**Tugger: **_(encourages)_Come on buddy just one more sip.

**Quaxo: **_(In a strained voice)_Okay if you insist.

**Victoria: **We do.

_Quaxo takes a sip of water and waits in anticipation of becoming sick to his stomach yet again. A few minutes pass and … Nothing. _

_Tugger puts a paw on Quaxo's shoulder. _

**Tugger: **Quaxo, you good?

_Quaxo gives a sigh of relief his stomach pain was finely gone, at least he felt a bit better, but being sick like that gave him a throbbing headache. _

**Quaxo: **_(in a strained voice) _Yah, I'm good Tug, thanks.

**Tugger:** No worries that's what friends are for to help each other when they're in need.

_Gives a warm smile to Quaxo._

**Victoria: **How do you feel?

**Quaxo: **_(in a strained voice) _I've been better, been in worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now… _Coughs four times. _

**Victoria: **Shhh, get some rest. _Strokes Quaxo. _

**Quaxo: **_(exhausted) _Uh, my head is throbbing and my vision is blurred. Tugger can you please shut the door the light from the hall is making my head hurt even more.

_Quaxo puts his paw over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light and subside his throbbing headache. _

**Tugger: **sure thing buddy.

_Quick as a flash Tuger was on the other side of the room shutting the door to Quaxo's room. Very gently he shut the door it didn't even make a sound and was back at Quaxo's bedside in a split second. On the bedside table there was a bottle of Advil which Jenny had left earlier along with the bucket knowing that Quaxo would need them sooner or later. _

You're vision is blurred because you have such a high fever.

_ Victoria watches Tugger in amazement._

**Victoria: **wow! Tugger! I thought only Skimble moved that fast! You continue to astound me. Never in my life did I ever think I'd see the day you showed your sensitive side. _Smiles. _

**Tugger: **he's my friend too you know, don't tell anyone though, not sure I want them to know just yet.

**Victoria: **Yes that I did know, don't worry Tugger your secret's safe with us.

_Looks over at Quaxo who smiles weakly while massaging his throbbing headache. _

**Quaxo: **_(in a Strained voice) _Not a word.

Chuckles softly.

Dr. Tugger.

**Tugger: **funny Quaxo funny! Although I have to admit that was a good one, considering your weekend state. Smiles

**Victoria: **_To Quaxo. _At least you still have a sense of humor. _Smiles. _

**Tugger: **One or two?

**Quaxo: **_(in a Pained voice) _Two.

_Tugger swiftly grabs the Advil from the bottle and gives it to Quaxo. _

**Tugger: **Here this should help subside your headache.

_Quaxo takes the Advil. _

**Quaxo: **_(in a Strained voice) _Thanks Tugger.

**Tugger: **Now all you need to do is get some rest doctor's orders. _Chuckles softly._

**Quaxo: **_(in a Strained voice) _Yes Dr. Tugger. _Smiles weakly. _

**Victoria: **shhh don't speak and do as he says. (Never thought I'd say that about Tugger.)

**Quaxo: **_(in a strained voice) _Buy your wish sister. _Smiles weakly. _

_Victoria helps Quaxo lie down._

**Quaxo: **_(stammered)_ I-II'm s-s so c-c cold.

**Victoria: **You have a fever that's why you feel so cold, I have a blanket for you right here, You stay warm and get some rest.

_Victoria covers Quaxo up with the blanket. _

**Quaxo: **_(in a Strained voice) _Thanks guys.

_Falls asleep. _

_Victoria looks at Tugger with amazement in regards to his bed side manner._

**Victoria: **You actually have the soul of a doctor and a good bedside manner. I wouldn't have expected that from a flirt like you.

**Tugger: **I can be full of surprises sometimes, Quaxo isn't the only cat with a trick or two up his sleeves.

_Victoria strokes Quaxo, and puts a cold cloth on his forehead. _

**Victoria: **Yah I guess your right!

**Tugger: **will you be alright with him for a few minutes while I report to Munkustrap?

_Victoria looks at her now sleeping brother. _

**Victoria: **Yah we'll be fine.

**Tugger: **Right, be back in a flash.

_Victoria smiles softly and chuckles softly for she knew this was true and this was one time he would keep his word what with his best friend sick in bed._

**Victoria: **I'm sure you will Tugger; go I'll watch over him.

**Tugger: **Make sure you do.

**Victoria: **don't worry Dr. Tugger he's in good paws with me.

**Tugger: **I know he is he's your little brother after all.

**Victoria: **And your best friend. _Smiles at Tugger. _

_Tugger smiles at Victoria and puts a paw on her shoulder._

**Tugger: **Yes.

_Tugger leaves Quaxo in Victoria's care. _

**SCENE TWELVE:**

_ Tugger empties the soiled bucket that Quaxo had just recently vomited in and reports Quaxo's current condition to Munkustrap. _

**Tugger: **_(Whispers) _Munkustrap, Quaxo just became sick to his stomach again, and he's burning up!

**Munkustrap:**_ with a look of concern. _

_(Whispers) Again! _Tugger, please keep me informed of his condition.

**Tugger: **_(whispers) _Can do.

**Electra: **_(Teases) _Well if it isn't Dr. Tugger, How's the patient. _Giggles._

**Tugger: **_(shocked voice) _What did you just say?

_Storms over to Electra._

**RumpleTeazer:** Oh, oh, you called him a doctor.

**Jemima: **You shouldn't have done that.

**Admetus: **Now you're in for it.

_Electra walks backwards in surprise as Tugger came closer and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. _

**Electra: **_(Startled voice) _Okay sorry, um kidding.

**Tugger: **_(Raised voice) _If you call me that one more time so help ME cat I'll!…

**Bombalurina: **He willcut you to ribbons.

**Tugger:** Oh you're good you're very good. _Smiles._

**Bombalurina: **I have my moments. _Smiles _

**Electra: **Hay! It was a compliment. Please don't hurt me!

**Etcetera: **I don't think he sees it that way Electra.

**Electra: **You're telling me, Skimble can you tell him to put me down please, I said I was sorry!

**Skimbleshanks: **Nope.

**Electra: **Why not?

**MungoJerrie: **Well you have to admit you walked right into that one, and I think he wants to teach you a lesson.

**Skimbleshanks: **Hit the nail on the head Jerrie, you got yourself into this mess Electra you can get yourself out.

**Jennyanydots: **And what lesson is it today Skimble?

**Skimbleshanks: **Little kittens who step out of line get their nails clipped.

** Jennyanydots: **Ah, and have they learned anything yet?

**Skimbleshanks: **Let's just wait and see shall we.

**Electra: **_gulps. _How?

**Skimbleshanks: **_Smiles _Maybe next time you'll think before you shoot your mouth off.

**Electra: **I didn't mean to upset you Tugger I won't say it again I promise Please forgive me.

**Tugger: **Good! You are forgiven; You run along now and have fun. _Smiles_

_ Tugger releases Electra from his grip. _

**Coricopat: **Excuse me! Electra but…

**Tantomile: **Sick magician remember.

**Electra: **Oh right, but I couldn't help it, can't I tease him just a little?_ Smiles. _

**All Kittens: **_(Annoyed) _NO!

**Electra: **Okay! I won't.

**Coricopat: **Sorry you were disturbed Tugger.

**Tugger: **_(Sarcasticly)_Forget it, It's not like I'm the one sick in bed with a fever!

**Tantomile: **Let's let Tugger get back to work shall we.

**Electra: **Okay, oh, and Tugger Tell Quaxo he's very lucky.

**Tugger: **Why is that?

**Electra: **To have a friend like you. _Smiles _

**Skimbleshanks: **Lesson learned. _Smiles _

**Jennyanydots: **Indeed. _Smiles. _

**Tugger: **Oh Etcetera come here for a second please.

_Etcetera walks over to Tugger. _

**Etcetera: **sure, what's up Tugger?

**Tugger: **Quaxo has a throbbing headache, so I must ask you not to scream, that will only aggravate his condition. Understand?

**Etcetera: **No screaming, condition will worsen Understood! Tugger you won't hear a peep from me, I'll be as quite as a mouse.

**Tugger: **Good I knew I could count on you. Off you go then.

_Etcetera leaves to join the others and Tugger returns with the now clean bucket to join Victoria in Quaxo's room._

**SCENE THIRTEEN: **

_Later that evening in Quaxo's room._

**Jellylorum: **_(whispers)_I've come to see how Quaxo's doing.

**Victoria: **_(protectively) _Jellylorum please shut the door behind you … gently.

**Jellylorum: **_(apologetic) _Oh!

_Gently shuts the door behind her._

Sorry.

** Victoria: **_(Quietly) _It's okay; you didn't know I just feel very protective of him.

**Jellylorum: **(Quietly) I understand sweetheart.

_She puts an understanding paw on Victoria's shoulder as she kneels at Quaxo's bedside and reaches for the blanket that covered his face, Tugger's paw comes out from the shadows and grabs Jellylorum's wrist. _

**Tugger: **_(Quietly)_ Don't touch it! He needs that, leave him be.

**Jellylorum: **_Gasps. _Tugger you startled me! How long have you been sitting there?

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _I've been here the whole time. _Smiles. _

**Jellylorum: **(Quietly) I didn't see you.

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _It's okay I didn't mean to startle you, and I'm sorry but I had to stop you from taking his blanket away from him, he's become very sensitive to the light and sound.

**Jellylorum: **_(Quietly)_ I understand. … Poor thing.

_ Put's her paw on Quaxo's chest. _

How are you feeling hun?

_Quaxo moans in response to Jellylorum's question._

**_Quaxo: _**_(exhausted) _Please just leave me.

**Jellylorum: **_(quietly) _Not so good huh! Well don't worry the medicine will be here soon sweetheart, you just have to wait a little while longer.

_Quaxo nods his head in acknowledgment and goes back to sleep._

I'm actually pleasantly surprised at how well you've taken care of him, good job Tugger!

Gives Tugger a _congratulated smile. _

**Tugger: **_(Matter of fact) always the tone of surprise!_

**Victoria: **_(Defensively) _yes he's actually earned his stripes.

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _So who's bringing the medicine?

**Jellylorum: **_(whispers) _Macavity.

**Tugger: **_(Surprised) _Really! The day's full of surprises, I'm sure Demeter's taking that well!

**Jellylorum: **_(Sarcastically) _Oh yah! Very well!

**Tugger_:_**_ (Quietly) _Well you know what they say, expect the unexpected especially from a cat like him.

_Turns his attention to Quaxo who stirs in his sleep and coughs._

_(Worried) _How long before the medicine arrives?

**Jellylorum: **_(Whispers) _Macavity left early this morning for the medicine, he should be back by sometime tomorrow.

**Tugger: **_(Relieved) _That's good, at least it will offer some relief he's suffered so much already.

_Plato knocks on the door. _

**Tugger: **_(Quietly)_ Come in.

**Jellylorum: **_(Quietly) _Shut the door behind you.

**Plato: **_(Whispers) _I've come to see how Victoria's doing.

_Shuts the door behind him._

**Victoria: **_(Quietly) _I'm fine!

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _No you're not, not from where I'm standing.

_Sits down beside Victoria and strokes her cheek. _

You're exhausted.

**Victoria: **_(protests) _No, I can't leave him.

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _We won't, come sit in my lap.

_Victoria sits with him and Plato puts his arms around her. _

**Victoria: **_(Quietly) _Plato, is my brother going to die?

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _No my love he's just very ill.

**Victoria: **_(Quietly) _How can you be so sure?

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _What does your heart tell you?

**Victoria: **_(Quietly) _That he will get better.

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _Then he will, all you have to do is believe and listen to the sprit within.

_Victoria puts her head on Plato's chest unable to resist and slowly drifts off to sleep. _

**Victoria: **_(Sleepily) _Listen to the sprit within.

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _You're tense Victoria just relax you'll drift off soon.

**Victoria: **(Sleepily) I can't relax not when he …

_Victoria's voice trails off._

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _Don't fight it my love. Rest.

_Victoria becomes limp in his arms. _

**Plato: **_(quietly) _Good girl, night love rest well.

_Kisses her on the head._

_Victoria is fast asleep in Plato's arms._

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _um, excuse me guys.

_Both Jellylorum and Tugger turn to Plato._

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _She's asleep, should I take her to her room?

**Jellylorum: **_(Quietly) _Yes, I think it's best for her to sleep in her own bed for the night.

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) _She can come back to see him in the morning.

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _Understood.

_Caries Victoria back to her room, while Jellylorum shuts the door behind them._

**SCENE FOURTEEN:**

_The next morning Plato and Victoria are headed to Quaxo's room._

_Plato opens the door as Victoria sees Demeter._

_Victoria walks up to Demeter. _

**Victoria: **_(yells) To Demeter. _Stay away from him!

**Plato: **_(Protests)_Victoria, don't she's not worth it!

**Victoria: **_(Frustrated)_No she should know, she should know she's putting him in danger!

** Demeter:**_ (Frustrated)_I am doing what I think is right!

** Victoria: **_(Frustrated)_Macavity will not harm Quaxo!

** Demeter: **_(Frustrated) _How do you know that? He could slaughter him in his sleep!

** Plato: **_(defensively) _How do you know that?

**Victoria: **_(Frustrated)_He will not do anything as bad as what you're doing now to my brother!

**Demeter: **_(Frustrated) _You obviously don't know what he's really like!

**Victoria: **_(Frustrated) _You're the one who is doing more harm than good by keeping Macavity away!

**Demeter: **_(Frustrated) _We don't need his help!

**Victoria: **_(Frustrated) _Macavity is his only hope, it is you and only you that will not see him help! Dam your pride Demeter!

_Plato grabs Victoria's arm and leads her into the room._

**Plato: **_(Reprimand) _Let it go Demeter; it's time to put the past behind you!

**Demeter: **_(In anger) _I will never let it go!

_Skimble arrives to find them all in the middle of a fight._

**Skimbleshanks: **_(In a firm voice)_ That's enough!

_Victoria starts to cry as Plato hugs her. _

**Plato: **_(Consoling voice) _Let it out.

**Victoria: **_(Crying) _If Demeter doesn't get her act together, my brother might as well be dead!

**Plato: **(_Consoling voice) _Everything will be better when Macavity comes back.

**Victoria: **_(crying) _It might be too late!

_Plato turns back to Demeter. _

**Plato: **_(Reprimand) _I hope you can live with the consequences of your decision!

**Demeter:**_ (Frustrated) _It's not my decision you all have to live with, it's yours!

_Demeter turns and walks away. _

**SCENE FIFTEEN: **

_ Immediately following Victoria's rant. _

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) Turning to Quaxo. _How are you feeling?

**Quaxo: **_(In a strained and quiet Voice) _… I am not feeling so well...

**Victoria: **_(Panicked voice) _What's Wrong!?

_Quaxo begins to have a feveral seizure that lasts about a minute. All cats are panicked and are by his bedside watching._

**Jellylorum: **_(Ordered) _Nobody touch him! Tugger watch his head! Everyone stand back!

**Victoria: **_(Panicked voice) _What's happening!?

**Jellylorum: **(Worried voice) His fever is too high, he is having a seizure!

_The tribe hears the commotion and gather around Quaxo's bedside. _

_Quaxo stops seizing and lays still._

**Victoria: **_(Panicked voice) _Is he alright?

_Demeter is now standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face._

**Tugger: **_(Relieved voice) _He's okay! He's sleeping now.

**Quaxo: **_(Whispers) _…Victoria…

**Tugger: **_(Quietly) She's here, she's here! _

_Quaxo falls asleep as Tugger puts a fresh cold cloth on his forehead to help lower his friend's relentless fever. _

_Victoria turns to Demeter, unaware of everyone watching and starts to speak._

**Victoria: **_(Frustrated) _You...!

**Plato: **_(Quietly) _Not here!

**Skimbleshanks: **_(Quietly) _Outside.

_Plato grabs Victoria, and Skimble grabs Demeter and pushes them outside._

**_Victoria: _**_(Frustrated) _You did this! None of this would have happened if you would have just let Macavity heal him!

_. _**Demeter:**_ Starts to speak but words are lost._(Stammered)I … I ...ah…

**Victoria: **_(Frustrated) _No you don't say anything! You've already done enough harm! You don't deserve to be here! Get out!

**Demeter: **_(Worried voice) _(I thought I was doing the right thing!)_ (In anger) _You just don't understand!

**Victoria: **_(Frustrated) _You call yourself a Jellicle cat you might as well be a Pollicle dog!

**Plato: **_(Consoling voice) _C'mon Victoria lets go see your brother.

**Skimbleshanks: **_(Ordered) _You young lass, are coming with me!

_Skimble leads Demeter off scene__._

**END OF ACT 1 **

Circumstantial Magic


End file.
